This invention relates to compounds with pharmaceutical activity, i.e. antiviral, antiinflammatory and platelet activating factor inhibition, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and pharmaceutical compositions containing the active compounds.
Arildone, a compound represented by the formula ##STR2## is active in vitro against herpes virus and polio virus, but is marginally active against rhinoviruses. Diana et al., J. Med. Chem. 28, 748 (1985) prepared some isoxazole analogs of arildone in an attempt to prepare compounds with broad spectrum activity against picornaviruses. Some of the compounds were active against both rhinovirus type 2 and poliovirus type 2. All of the compounds made and tested by Diana et al. contain an alkyl substituted isoxazole group. There is no indication that any of the Diana et al. compounds have activity as antiinflammatories or as platelet activating factor inhibitors.